The Moon
by Totally Raven
Summary: Oneshot, femmeslash. An awkward Hermione takes a bath with Cho Chang. Smut, sap.


A/N: Just had an impulse to write. Went to my computer, and it was full moon. And the full moon was positioned beautifully over the tall gum trees just outside my window. And the sky was a gorgeous dusky purple fading into an almost mineral blue, setting of the silver-yellow glow perfectly. What better inspiration for a HP fic? I ask you. Review if you have better ideas, honestly, I'm interested!

Anyway, just published this 'cause - well, I did. Wanted to get rid of all my stories, I guess.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

--

Hermione studied herself steadily. The moon was set strikingly outside the window, grinning in at her. She tipped her head to one side, and her hair flipped over, onto her shoulder.

Gradually, she looked away, and turned to the bath tub. She was glad she was a prefect; sharing the dorm bathroom had been uncomfortable for her. Not that she had anything to be ashamed of, as she had been studying. She had not an inch of flabbiness to her hourglass shape, but her bones weren't on stark relief either. In Hermione's opinion, there was nothing worse than being too bony.

Ginny was too bony, she thought with a little malice. Hermione wasn't actually all that fond of Ginny. She put up with her because she had to, because she herself was Ron's best friend and Ginny was his sister, and Harry's girlfriend, now.

Ron … Jesus, he pissed her off. It was the way he looked at her. With those lusty, loving eyes. He adored her, but couldn't say it. She couldn't effectively put him off though, because she was afraid to reveal what she _was _ashamed of.

As Hermione was soaking in the prefect bath, lost in her thoughts, she missed the bang from just outside the door, and the loud cursing.

She heard the door open however, and with a yelp quickly pulled her arms over her full chest, submerging up to her bottom lip in the foamy water.

"Oh! Sorry…" it was Cho Chang, Harry's ex. She'd been rather unlucky in love, actually, Hermione thought.

"Oh, no problem," Hermione said, trying to sound nonchalant, but realising she was blushing vibrantly.

"Um, do you mind…?" Cho asked.

"Oh!" Hermione had forgotten that, although there were only twelve girls in the school (excluding Quidditch captains – of which there were none that year) with prefect bathroom privileges, she still had to share the bathroom. With those girls. It hadn't ever happened so far, but now Cho had come in, and she smiling. It was a pretty smile, Hermione thought wistfully. She wouldn't mind kissing that smile-

"No!" Hermione snapped, breaking out of those thoughts.

"What?" Cho said, stopping from undressing.

"What? Oh, nothing. Um, no, go right ahead…"

Sho smiled again and discreetly stepped out of her clothes and slipped into the water. She fiddled with a couple of the taps on the bath edge, prompting pink foam to fill the bath, and a pale blue steam to waft around Hermione's nose.

She coughed.

"Oh, sorry," Cho murmured, turning off the taps and wading over. She rubbed Hermione carefully on the back, until Hermione was able to draw an adequate breath and stopped choking on the coloured steam.

Hermione blushed and forced herself away from Cho, quickly becoming trapped in a corner. The closeness was too much for her to handle. Her suspicions were fast becoming truths, and she didn't want any one to know.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Cho questioned, with a mischievous tone.

"N-nothing, it's just… I get a little uncomfortable … when I'm … undressed." She looked around hopelessly. "Um, maybe I should just go…"

"Oh, no, don't. Don't leave because of me. Actually, I was hoping we could, y'know, talk."

"Talk?" Hermione asked suspiciously. From what she had heard from Harry, Cho didn't much like her.

"Well, yeah. We've never talked much. You could tell me how you jinxed that parchment…"

Hermione tried to hide her pleased grin, but failed. She couldn't be considered modest. "Well, it wasn't that hard," was the only explanation she gave Cho though.

Cho chatted mildly about things to Hermione, eventually cropping up to Quidditch. She nattered mindlessly, and Hermione only half listened, noting that the bubbles were starting to get a little thin. She shifted uneasily, thankful that the blue mist was just as thick as ever.

"…Have you ever ridden a broom, Hermione?" Cho's voice suddenly invaded Hermione's wandering thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah … in first year, we all got lessons."

Cho nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I know. I was a first year once." Her smile expanded into a grin, "Why are you blushing Hermione? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh, no, it must just be the heat in the water…"

Cho slipped a little closer. "I thought the water was quite cold…"

"What?"

"Why do you keep asking 'what'?" Cho asked, coming even closer, smiling … _seductively?_ Surely not, Hermione thought. You must be losing your mind. Cho kept talking, "I know you can hear what I'm saying…"

"I really ought to go now," Hermione said, starting to panic at Cho's proximity.

"Let me tell you something, Hermione … _brooms_ aren't my favourite ride…"

Just as Hermione was about to jump out of the bathtub and risk being seen naked, she felt Cho push up against her and trap her. Before she could cry out, though, Cho pressed her mouth to Hermione's.

Stunned, Hermione felt her body go rigid in the water, felt Cho sidle even closer, felt a taut arm loop around her waist.

She jerked her head back and managed to gasp, "What are you doing!"

Cho looked a little put out. "Well, you see," she said, in a slightly tight voice, but didn't move away all the same, "I never really loved Cedric. He was my friend, that was all. And when I was getting closer to Harry, it was just my way of getting closer to you. And when he always wanted to talk to you and stuff … I was hideously jealous."

"Yeah, well, I knew that-"

"No, you idiot, of him, not you."

"Oh. Well … I'm afraid I'm not…"

"Oh, of course you are. I know the signs." Cho brushed off Hermione's feeble protestations and pressed her body against Hermione, snagging one hand in Hermione's wet hair.

Hermione felt Cho's lips and teeth and tongue against her neck and nearly gasped out loud, feeling Cho moving her body slightly against her own. She felt the pressure of Cho's firm breast against her own, felt Cho's slick leg slide against hers, and could suppress a slight groan of arousal.

She felt Cho's damp lips grin against her skin, and moved her face to meet Cho's mouth in a kiss, which was hungrily replied to.

"It's hard…" Cho whispered huskily, "When you're … not sure. But it's good that … I'm here … to help … and it is – oh – helping … isn't it?"

"Mm," Hermione whimpered, and her hand found Cho's skin, rubbing against her collar bone, down slowly, meeting her breast and gently pinching the nipple. Cho gasped at the pressure, and Hermione whispered, "Is it okay? Should I stop?"

"No!" Cho said, almost aggressively, and took Hermione's other hand in her own, guiding it down smooth, wet skin, until it reached her thigh. Hermione bit her tongue and hesitated.

But this was _it_ – what she'd been dreaming of, denying herself, refusing to think about … this closeness, intimacy, with another girl. It was what she wanted, and here it was, literally within reach. Hermione breathed deep through her nose, suddenly realising how much her breath had shortened, and her heart beat had raised.

She slipped her hand down a little and heard Cho's soft sigh as she rubbed her gently. Cho's mouth hungrily, thank fully pressed against hers, hands tangled in her hair. It was a desperate kiss, demanding, pleading. Hermione carefully slid two fingers into Cho and felt the older girl bite her lip gently.

"Am … am I doing this right?" Hermione pulled back and asked nervously.

"Fine, fine, just … oh – don't stop… please…"

Hermione pressed a wet, brief kiss into Cho's neck, and continued rubbing, in and out, and Cho gripped Hermione's hip in one hand, the soft fingers feeling painful against Hermione's tender flesh, bruising deliciously.

And when Cho came and she bit into Hermione's collar bone to stifle the screams, Hermione heard her name gasped.

"'Mione…"

Hermione kissed Cho, licking her lip and Cho kissed back, tongue gentle and supple against Hermione's own.

But then Hermione swiftly pushed Cho, confused, away. The Asian-English girl stared at her from lust-darkened eyes, and murmured, "What?"

Hermione smiled lightly, and said, "What does this mean? To you?"

"Well…" Cho said softly, "I know I love you, so to me it's heaven. It's as radiant and beautiful as the moon reflecting in your eyes." Hermione blinked. "It's magnificent and very, very nice. What is it to you?"

Hermione bit her lip which prompted Cho to kiss her, quickly, again. "I'm not sure yet."

Cho hugged her. "What if I do this…"

This happened to be something extraordinary where Cho lifted Hermione up onto the edge of the bath tub and her mouth went somewhere very private and Hermione gasped and shifted her body in awe of the new experience. It was soft and slow first, then quicker, more desperate and when Hermione felt her body climax she pressed her lips into her own elbow to smuffle the sound.

Breathing heavily, as was she herself, Hermione felt Cho pull herself shakily out of the tub to lie beside her.

"Well, what do you think now?" Cho said, breathless.

Hermione's eyes were gleaming as she turned her face to Cho and whispered, "I think I could get very used to you," in a husky tone.

"Mm," Cho hummed, "But could you love me?" Her tone was more uncertain.

Hermione pressed her lips to Cho's, and the pressure was returned, "I already did."

Fin.

--

Sorry any Ginny fans who read this, but I hate her is why she was mentioned in here like that. Please review if you liked it, 'cause I don't, so I'd like to know if there was someone who did!


End file.
